


Under My Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutting, HSAU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, TW: cutting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knew that Sam has his own collection of scars, but nobody knew quite as well as Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> oh the emotional things i write at 2am. trigger warning, people.

Everybody knew that Sam Winchester had his collection of scars. They knew it from the times they’d inquire about one, like the thin scar crossing the palm of his hand from accidentally getting into a brawl, or the one on his neck from being bitten by a feral dog; the puckered burn mark from falling onto a hot coal at a barbeque and the silvery gash down his left bicep from a car accident. They knew his scars since their holiday at the beach during second year when Sam stripped off his shirt and revealed golden skin, delicious muscles and a series of scars like some demented pattern marring his perfect skin. Sam was happy to oblige the questions about his scars and often had a wistful smile on his face as he recounted some of the stranger ones, like the five semicircle ones on his calf from a crazy, homicidal cat lady or the patch of rough skin on his lower back from a particular nasty, muscle-deep graze. Sam would smile though all of the stories, a smile that showed all of his teeth and lit up his eyes, he’d shake his hair in front of his face in embarrassment but would keep grinning although his cheeks flushed brightly.

Gabriel had known Sam for two years, was his roommate since Sam’s first day at Stanford, and he too knew that Sam had his collection of scars. He also knew that when Sam thought someone wasn’t looking, his bright smile would drop and he’d look so utterly lonely and lost, like a part of him had been ripped away. He knew that when Sam gave a tired lift of his lips and lied about staying up all night studying, he hadn’t studied at all, but had a fitful sleep and woke up in damp, sweaty sheets.

He knew that Sam didn’t mind him trailing his fingers across his body, across the scars on his arms or chest or back, didn’t mind him tugging his hair or biting bruises into his neck. He also knew that whenever his hand trailed up too far on Sam’s thigh, the boy would tense slightly until Gabriel moved his hands away. He knew that Sam kept a straight razor in the bathroom even though he had no facial hair. He knew that nearly every day when he came back into their shared room, the straight razor was in a different position in the cabinet it sat in.

Gabriel knew that Sam had his own collection of scars when Sam finally showed him at the end of their third year, when Sam slid down his boxers and his face fell in shame and disgust. Gabriel saw the hundreds of tiny, perfectly straight cuts that littered across the top of Sam’s thighs, cuts of anger and self-hatred and pity and despair. He saw the way Sam clenched his hands tightly and bit his lip to keep in a sob as Gabriel shadowed feather-light fingers across the skin, feeling it raise and fall under his fingers like some fucked-up braille. Gabriel saw the way that Sam could no longer keep his tears in as Gabriel lowered his lips to the blemished skin and pressed soft, tender, loving kisses to every single mark of Sam’s misery, whispering love and comfort and reassurance into them. Gabriel felt the desperation and hope when Sam drew his head up and kissed him urgently, his face warm and tracked in salty tears. 

Gabriel knew that Sam had his own collection of scars, and knew that Sam smiled a little brighter everyday since he found out.


End file.
